


Knight in Shining Leather

by elysium_is_real



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acheri - Freeform, Bunker Home Theatre, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Dumbo - Freeform, F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Hunt Gone Wrong, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, dean/you - Freeform, loss of family, movie, shower, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_is_real/pseuds/elysium_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you suffer from a PTSD attack, Dean is there to comfort you in ways more than one. Tragic backstories can lead to a happy ending sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Leather

"Oh, whatever, Winchester! You're just mad 'cause I totally saved you guys back there!" you laughed as you pushed open the door of the bunker. "She's kinda right, Dean," added Sam. You pointed to him and gave a triumphant smile. "Told you. You will never be able to convince me that you're the hero for this hunt," you said as you stuck your tongue out at the eldest of the brothers. He gave you a death stare before he stalked off to take a shower. 

"I think I'm gonna take a shower, too. Not that I don't wear the blood of my enemies well, it's just... well, you know. Little icky," you told Sam. He rolled his eyes and went back to the book he was reading. Swinging by your room to grab pajamas, you made a beeline for your favorite bathroom. It was smaller than the others by far, but that gave it a sense of home that you missed. You stripped quickly, discarding your clothes into a pile in the corner of the room. You went to get in, but something caught the corner of your eye. You looked in the mirror and instantly wished you hadn't. The scars that started at you collar bone, over your shoulder, and disappeared down your back stood out white as ever against your now tan skin.

You grabbed the edge of the sink to keep from collapsing on the floor. Memories bombarded you harder than usual and all you could feel was the feel of tears stinging at the edges of your eyes. 

The little girl, alone in the rain. You offered her a place to stay while she looked for her parents. She wasn't a little girl. An acheri, as you later found out. She tied you to the bed, murdered you mother, you father, your baby brother and your twin sisters right over you, letting their blood drip down over you. They had cried your name. The fear in their eyes, it staying etched on their face once the last drop of life had left them. She ripped into your shoulder, all the way down to the small of your back. Nothing was the same. She was going to kill you, and would have succeeded had it not been for the boys finding you and their angel friend, Castiel, healing you. Nothing was the same. Nothing was the same. Faking a smile, faking a laugh can only go so far.

You crawled into the shower, using every last bit of strength you had to do so. Turning the faucet on to the hottest setting, you let your tears mix with the scalding water. How long you sat there, you'd never know. 

A knock at the door woke you from your trance, but you stayed silent. The door creaked open and you peered around the curtain to see who it was. Dean. "(y/n), I wanted to say sorry for arguing earlier. You did kick some-- Are you okay?" he asked. You willed your voice not to crack. "I'm fine, Dean." Jesus, it would have been less obvious if you had said no. 

You turned off the water and reached for towel. You wrapped it around you, not caring if it got soaked. "No, you're not. Is it the memories again? I'm getting you out," he said before leaving the room. He came back within moments with an old bathrobe. He handed it to you, even tying it for you before he pulled you, soaking wet, into his lap. You didn't want to cry in front of him, but that's all you could do right then. "It's okay. I'm right here, (y/n), I got you," he mumbled in your hair as he rocked slowly back and forth. You fisted a hand in his shirt and tried to think of anything else. I mean, you were sitting in Dean Winchester's lap, for heaven's sake! You'd liked him for months, wouldn't it be easy to focus on him in this close proximity, right? Not that easy. 

The only thing in your mind was the horrible girl and your family and how hot and sticky their blood was on you face. Now the scar was burning as if it were being cut into again. "Wh-what am I going to do, D-Dean? I ca-can't stay l-like this forever!" you sobbed into his chest. He stayed silent for a while. "I'll fix it, okay? And if I can't, then I'll be here like I am right now. Every time. Okay? I'll be here forever, just for you, (y/n). I promise, I'll always be here to keep you safe and make you happy any way I can," he said, pulling away to look down at you. You couldn't say anything, but he knew. He held you in the ringing silence of the bathroom until fell asleep in his arms. Picking you up lightly in his arms. he moved to the bed. He laid you down beside him, drawing the covers up around the both of you as he ran his hand softly through your hair.

~Epilogue~

Dean didn't leave that night. He didn't sleep, either. No, he was too busy weighing his options. Either tell you he loved you more than anything and have a chance of being happy-- really happy. Or keep you safe, not give anyone a reason to take you or hurt you, kill you. You were his world, the thing keeping sane and the reason he got up in the morning. But he couldn't put himself in front of you, so when the light trickled into the room through the skylight you'd gotten the brothers to install, he made his choice. "I have to keep you safe, sweetheart. So I'll say it now when you can't hear me. I love you, (y/n) (y/l/n). Always have, always will. But I have to keep you safe first," he whispered in a voice so soft, you wouldn't have heard it if you hadn't been listening since he started talking. 

You'd barely awoke and thought it was a dream, but not everyone gets this chance, so you took it. You twisted slowly in his arms to face him, eyes still closed to feign sleep. He was tense at your movement, but you felt his head dip to your forehead. His warm breath trickled across your skin and you felt his soft lips press into your forehead. "I love you, too, Dean," you mumbled. He was frozen. Obviously, he'd heard you, but he didn't know what to do. So you opened your eyes to see him looking down at you with brilliant green eyes that were filled with wonder. You slowly brought your lips to his and kissed him tenderly. His lips melded perfectly with your own and he sighed quietly. He let himself pull back to draw you closer. "I'm not safe," he said flatly. "I like danger," you retorted, laying your head on his chest to fall back asleep. "Besides, I know you'll keep me safe. My knight in shining leather," you yawned and closed your eyes. It would be hard, but you knew it would be worth it.


End file.
